The Moose Prince
by Larkafree
Summary: Sam gets cursed by a witch and turned into...you guess it a moose! My twist on the classic fairytale with a smutty end. Slash. Sam/Gabe


**This is an idea I came up with the other day while discussing Jared and Gen, and how jealous I was that she got to screw the big moose. Then I joked around that he was the moose prince, like the frog prince and Voila! A Story is created!**

* * *

Dean got a phone call from one of Bobby's contacts in Canada, asking for assistance on a tricky witch he had encountered. Sam agreed that they were just a few hours away from the border and could lend a hand and be back before noon the next day.

They met up with Wilker just outside Kenora, Ontario, Canada. The witch was abducting the citizens of the town and killing them for a sacrifice in the Eagle Dogtooth Provincial Park. Dean didn't do nature well, but Sam on the other hand didn't mind roughing it once in a while.

They drove into the park following Wilker's silver Chevy Silverado. Dean prayed they didn't have to go off-roading, he just washed Baby.

"Seriously Dean, that's not a legitimate reason to complain about helping gank a witch." Sam just rolled his eyes, after hearing Dean voice his totally understandable concerns.

"Is so Sam! You can wash her if she gets dirty on this job, since it was your idea to agree to help, in fricken Canada. If I start wanting maple syrup or talking hockey, shoot me." Dean shudders at the thought of considering hockey as Canada's national sport.

The Silverado pulls off to the side of a small roadway and the tall, young hunter steps out, holding a rifle in one hand and a hex bag in the other. Wilker was a second generation hunter, his father was one before him, but like most hunters never got out and got killed on a job. Wilker usually worked alone since his father got killed and only called in for back-up on the more difficult cases. There weren't as many willing hunters in Northern Ontario and even fewer who would team up on a witch case.

Dean and Sam hadn't visited Canada in years, not since John dragged them to Alberta back when he was working a lead on the yellow-eyed demon when they were teens. Sam loved all the wilderness and open space Canada had. Dean didn't see the allure; there weren't any diners or food and just trees and bushes, no civilization. He preferred a good bed and a hot shower, to sleeping in the Impala and peeing in the woods.

Sam took the lead of finding out how to proceed, letting Dean hang back near the Impala, checking the ammo situation and making sure they had lots of sharp knives at the ready.

Sam meets Dean at the trunk and tells him this is where the witch preformed her last sacrifice a few nights ago. According to Wilker's research tonight was the full-moon, and the last sacrifice was needed at dusk. They were to stalk out the clearing and first one to see her gets the honour of knifing the bitch.

Wilker took the north side, Sam took the west and Dean took the south, there was only one way she would enter the clearing, from the east. They all settled into their hiding spots. Sam was witling a small bear while he waited. Dean took the time to practice his gun handling.

All was quiet until just before it started to get dark, they heard a car approach and all got into position. The witch walked into the clearing, dragging a small hunched form. Dean was the first to notice it was a child, that damn witch was going to kill a kid as the final sacrifice.

He saw red and shot out of his hiding spot, yelling obscenities as he thrust the knife at her. She dodged the blade effortlessly and kicked Dean into a large tree trunk. He slides to the forest floor with a thud. Sam was the next to try to gank her. He was slower and got a knee to his leg, then a foot to his back. Wilker hung back watching the Winchesters getting their asses kicked. He was younger, smaller and much faster. While she was engaged in her battle with Sam he grabbed the unconscious child and carried him to safety.

When Wilker got back the witch was muttering a curse while dodging Sam's knife thrusts. Dean had regained his stance and was circling her as well. Her hand shot out in front of her, trying to aim her curse, but this wasn't Dean's first witch ganking and he knew the more you moved the less accurate her aim is. Sam on the other hand was more stationary, nursing an injured leg at this point. He got hit with the curse right in the chest. He hunched forward screaming and fell to all fours, grunting. Dean takes a quick swipe at her, cutting her in the arm and turns while thrusting and stabs the knife deep into her chest with a grunt. She gasps and falls to the leaf-strewn clearing, dead. Wilker doesn't take any chances and chops off her head with a swipe of his axe.

Dean runs to check on his younger brother. He gets close and sees Sam's outline is blurring, as if going out of focus and back in again. The next thing Dean knows there is a large moose standing in his brother's place. The animal is nearly six and a half feet tall, with antlers spanning six feet themselves; it is a very majestic looking animal. Sam's clothes are shredded around the area. The moose looks at Dean; making eye contact then gets spooked by the movement of Wilker and runs off into the woods.

Dean is flabbergasted, was that moose Sam? That damn bitch turned his younger brother literally into a damn moose. "Shit! Sam, come back here." He runs after his brother/moose. Dean reappears after a few minutes. "I lost him, dammit. We are screwed." Dean has to think fast. He prays for Castiel.

Castiel appears beside the Impala with a rustle of wings. "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cass. I need your help…this fucken witch turned Sam into a damn moose and now I can't find him." Dean paces in front of his angel, trying to get a handle on the situation, internally he is freaking out beyond the usual.

"What an odd thing to turn someone into, of all the animals I suppose a moose is very non-threatening…" He trails off noticing it wasn't helping Dean's mental state.

"What do we do, Cass?" Dean throws his hands up in the air, frustrated.

"Give me a moment to check something with a fellow angel. He may know how to help." Cass disappears with another rustle of wings.

Dean sighs and grabs Wilker roughly. "What was that bitch repeating before we ganked her?"

"A spell, it sounded like she was laughing as she was reciting it." He gulps, trying to get Dean to release his death grip on his shoulder.

Castiel returns five minutes later with the archangels Gabriel and Raphael in tow. "Raphael is good with Latin spells. Tell him what she was saying and we can figure out how to proceed with returning Sam back into his human form. I doubt he appreciates being a moose." Castiel states showing no real emotions beyond curiosity.

Gabriel takes that moment to laugh. "Seriously he was turned into a damn moose? Like antlers and hooves and everything?" Gabriel slaps his knee, laughing hard.

Dean grinds his teeth and repeats you can't kill him, he is here to help. Don't kill the stupid dick with wings. He nods and huffs, crossing his arms.

"That is so Sammy, an actual moose. I'm never letting him live this down." Gabriel laughs louder.

"Gabriel you are not helping Dean's stress level right now, if you aren't going to help you can leave at any time."

"Relax Cassie; can't I enjoy the irony in it?" Gabriel holds his side, trying his damnest to stop laughing so hard.

Raphael listens as Wilker recites the curse the witch was uttering. Raphael chuckles, quietly. "Good news, bad news situation Castiel." He looks to Dean and smirks.

"Good news first." Dean pulls out a can of gasoline to light the witch on fire.

"Okay, it's a simple spell. She turned Sam into his 'inner animal'."

"How is that the good news? Honestly you dicks gotta learn the difference of good and bad news." Dean glares. "Seriously a moose though?"

Gabriel pipes in, "I do call him a moose on occasion, Dean-o."

"Fine, whatever. What's the bad news then?" Dean nervously runs his fingers through his hair, trying to prepare himself for the horrible news that it's irreversible without the stupid witch.

"It is broken by a kiss, but just anyone can kiss him. It has to be love, true love to be exact." Raphael gives his conclusion solemnly. Sam doesn't have a love to rescue him.

Dean's jaw drops, shit. That is bad news. His true love, Jessica died years ago. "Is that our only option?" Dean knows they are screwed.

"Yes. Or he stays a moose for his entire life." Raphael leaves, his task completed, he won't stick around Dean Winchester longer than necessary. He hates all angels except his angel, Castiel.

Dean swears as Raphael disappears without giving anything actually helpful.

Gabriel gets an odd look on his face when he hears Raphael's conclusion of the spell/curse. He swallows roughly and looks at Dean for a minute before he moves to beside Castiel. He leans up and whispers something into Castiel's ear, covering his mouth so Dean doesn't hear him.

"Gabriel! If you know something share with the class." Dean narrows his eyes in suspicion.

Castiel looks at Dean, then turns to look at his older, wiser brother and nods.

Gabriel clears his throat, "Um, I know how to fix Sam. You ain't gonna like it though…"

"Speak Gabriel, or ill find an archangel blade, I'm pretty sure Lucifer will love to be short a brother."

"Fine." Gabriel sighs, loudly. "He has a love, I just don't know if it's true love."

"What you talking 'bout? Gabriel!" Dean is stepping closer to the archangel threateningly.

"He is or was in love…with me. We didn't get a chance to tell you though. We haven't actually consummated it." Gabriel gives sheepish grin.

"Ew! Gross! God I didn't need to know THAT! EVER!" Dean mock claws his eyes out.

"I didn't mean by sex. Geez Dean not everything is sexual. I meant Sam and I have not kissed yet. He has nightmares from Hell…we were going slow, super slow."

Dean stops and looks at Gabriel with interest. "Wait Sammy, dreams of Hell, still? He never said anything to me."

"Yeah 'cause you are the easiest person to talk to about Hell. You never told him about your time in Hell, why should he share with you his?" Gabriel glares at the older Winchester, sending malice his way.

"I just meant I never knew. Will it work, though?"

"First we gotta find him. Does he look like a real moose? Was there any way to identify him?" Gabriel prays he doesn't have to kiss every moose he sees in the area.

"Naah, he looked like a damn normal moose no markers, I guess I should sharpie on his ass 'Property of Gabriel' before he ran, right?" Dean is recovering some on his smartass remarks. It was just the initial shock that his brother was involved, sorta with the archangel Gabriel, of all people.

"Better start kissing the moose, I guess." Gabriel storms off, in the general direction of northeast.

Dean chases after him, he has to see this, an angel kissing every moose he sees until he finds Sam. Gabriel walks up to a moose grazing on a bush a little ways off from the clearing. The animal doesn't spook, Gabriel makes sure to go slow and calm the animal before he gets close enough to touch him. Thankfully he can tell the bulls from the females, so less moose to kiss.

Dean laughs every time Gabriel approaches a new moose and attempts to kiss it. It is quite the sight, even Castiel follows Dean around to watch the progress, he is mostly just curious as to how long it will take to find his moose.

After a good hour of watching Gabriel approach a moose and kiss him on the lips Dean is starting to think Sam ran for the border as a moose. Even Gabriel is starting to get discouraged. He sighs and sits on a large boulder kicking the leaves up, in boredom.

"Come on Princess Gabriel you gotta find your Moose Prince Sammy." Dean winks at Cass as he says this.

Cass just tilts his head not understanding the royalty references neither of them are princes and Gabriel's vessel is male, not female, so how can he be a female princess?

"Relax Cass, it's from a children's story, kinda. A witch puts a spell on this prince, turning him into a frog. The only way to turn him back is for a princess to kiss him. They kiss, story ends, happily ever after." Dean chuckles at having to explain the children's book to his angel.

"So Sam is the prince and Gabriel will kiss him and save him and they live happily ever after? How can you be so sure?" He is confused by the genders, but he personally doesn't see the issue with sexual orientation.

"You are my Prince, Cass, no worries. We will find Sammy, Gabriel, keep trying. I think I saw a moose you have not sexually harassed or assaulted yet."

"I'm pretty sure that one liked it so much he came back for more." Gabriel chuckles, but doesn't mind really. What's kissing one more moose to him? He slowly walks up to the large animal and runs his fingers through the animal's short hair, trying to keep him calm. He leans in and puckers his lips for a kiss. His lips make contact and he feels a jolt of electricity shoot through his body, his muscles freeze involuntarily.

Dean and Castiel stop their laughing at the situation Gabriel has volunteered for when they see a bright light radiating from the moose Gabriel was just assaulting.

Gabriel's muscles relax and standing before him is a completely naked, but very buff Sam.

Sam looks around, confused. The last thing he recalls is that stupid witch hitting him with a curse. He looks down and notices his nakedness and yelps, manly or not he is naked in the forest. That's when he hears the gasp coming from the treeline and sees his love interest, Gabriel, archangel of the Lord standing before him looking just as shocked.

Gabriel recovers from the shock quickly and shrugs off his jacket to try and cover his boyfriend.

Sam accepts the jacket and sits on a rock nearby. "What happened, Gabriel? Is the witch dead? And why am I naked?"

Gabriel chuckles, "that's three questions and none of them are as important as my question to you."

Sam gives a confused face. "What do you mean? What question?"

"Why is your inner animal a moose, literally?" Gabriel laughs, crossing his arms and sits down on the rock beside Sam.

Sam looks confused once again.

"I'm joking, Moose. The witch turned you into a moose, literally. She is very crispy right now. I had to kiss a moose to get you back, that's what happened, and moose don't wear clothes, silly." Gabriel rubs Sam's shoulder reassuringly.

Sam takes a moment to take in all he has just been told. "A moose you say, interesting."

"Yep, you my moose prince, as Dean called it." Gabriel leans over and kisses Sam's speechless lips.

After a few seconds Sam responds and kisses back.

That's when Dean figures it about time to catch up on his exciting conversations with his angel and heads back to the Impala to talk to Castiel. He really just doesn't wanna see how Sam plans to thank the archangel for turning him back.

Sam pulls back from the kiss to look into Gabriel's eyes, which open quickly. "Was our first kiss when I was really a moose? 'Cause that's not funny." Gabriel nods. "Well, maybe if we don't ever mention that we can forget you kissed a moose." Sam grins.

"Actually I've had to kiss quite a few moose to find MY moose. I actually thought you were a frisky moose that was coming back for more." Gabriel's entire face turns a nice pink.

Sam hates to admit he is happy to know Gabriel would do that for him. Kissing moose musta looked hilarious. "Thank you Gabriel." He gives a quick chaste kiss and looks away.

"No problem, Sweetie. I got lots of practice kissing moose." He winks, "now I know how you like it."

"Shut up Gabriel." Sam laughs and playfully pushes Gabriel's shoulder. "I'm not a moose."

"I beg to differ, Sammy. I kissed a moose and here you are before me butt naked. Definitely a moose!" Gabriel trails a finger down Sam's cheek to his chin and pulls him in for a passionate kiss.

Sam opens his mouth and Gabriel slips his tongue in slowly, letting Sam set the boundaries. Sam moans into the kiss and Gabriel takes it as acceptance and roams his tongue along the roof of his hunter's mouth.

Gabriel's hands move to Sam's waist and pulls him in close. Sam's breath hitches at feeling Gabriel being so bold.

"Gabriel…"

"That's my name Sam. Do you want me to stop?" Gabriel runs his fingers up Sam's ribs and kisses Sam with need. His hand finds its way to Sam's long luscious hair and he wraps his fingers in it, pulling.

Sam groans, quietly, letting slip a sigh.

"Shit Sammy, didn't know you were a hair puller." Gabriel pulls again and hears another groan.

"I enjoy many things; right now it includes me thanking you properly." Sam pulls away and smirks, giving a huge grin.

"What you got in mind Sasquatch?"

"Well, it's unfair I'm the only one naked. I'll strip you, slowly, taking care to give all of you special attention, especially below the belt buckle." Sam winks and Gabriel giggles.

Gabriel is getting some Winchester loving' tonight, yay.

Sam runs his hands up Gabe's chest, roaming up to his shoulders and shrugs him out of his shirt.

"I'm an archangel I can just snap my fingers and be naked ya know." Gabriel chuckles and holds up his hand to do just that.

"No. I want to have the fun of stripping you myself." Sam pulls on Gabriel's belt and watches as his boyfriend unbuckles it and his jeans too while his hands are there.

"Hey that's still cheating. I didn't get to do it." Sam pouts, but the corners of his mouth twitch, holding back his grin.

"Sorry Sam." Gabriel takes the time to kiss Sam's bare chest. After a very sensual lick to Sam's nipple he stands up to let Sam strip him of his jeans. He is standing in nothing but his boxers, grinning at his man within seconds.

Sam nearly growls as he pushes Gabriel to the ground and straddles his waist.

Gabriel chuckles when Sam collides and pushes him. "Wow Sammy."

"Shut up and go with it." Sam leans down and nips at Gabe's neck, roughly. He hears a groan and knows he is getting Gabriel all hot and bothered.

Gabriel leans up to claim Sam's lips passionately. He pulls him down and runs his hand down Sam's ribcage, finding his way down to the seductive hipbones of the younger Winchester. His fingers trail inward, finding their way to Sam's very predominant erection. Gabriel kisses Sam's neck, licking as he moves up to Sam's ear to whisper, "You want me to…?"

Sam can't even form words; he just nods his head vigorously, sucking in a ragged breath when Gabriel's hand encompasses his cock.

Gabe strokes his potential lover's cock with a confident rhythm, making sure to add pressure at just the right spots to make Sam moan and wither in anticipation.

Sam's inhibitions are flying out the window as his boyfriend strokes him. He didn't realize just how much he wanted this until it was happening. He bucks his hips down into Gabriel's hand, groaning at the sensation of the added friction to his swollen member.

Gabriel snaps his fingers and his boxers disappear, he winks when Sam's moans become more guttural.

Sam feels the difference the second Gabriel is fully naked. He didn't know frottage could be so satisfying.

They hump each other for a few seconds when Gabriel gets the courage to ask for more. "Sam…me… can we… do… it?" He is having one hell of a time getting the words out between hip thrusts.

Sam's eye shoot open suddenly, he didn't really think that far ahead. He was in the moment and the moment called for thanking Gabriel. Did he really feel that comfortable with him to lose his virginity in that way? That is if Gabriel planned on being top.

Gabriel is regretting asking now that he sees the look on his moose's face. "Never mind Sam, we can,"

Sam cuts him off, "no, I want to, really I do."

Gabriel smirks and snaps his fingers, making a bottle of KY lube appear beside Sam's knee. "Do me the honours… wait who's going to be the top? We never talked about it."

"You, you're going to be the top." Sam says breathlessly, as he grinds his hips into Gabe's.

Gabriel nods in agreement and opens the bottle to spread some of the liquid on his fingers. He moves his hand to Sam's ass and circles his entrance, slowly, letting Sam prepare for the initial breach.

Sam gasps as Gabriel pushes a single finger in, it hurts a little, but after a few seconds and a deep breath the pain lessens and he feels just an odd sensation.

Gabriel waits for Sam to relax, then pushes the finger in more, working it in and out slowly. He pushes two fingers in and angles them just right to make Sam's hips buck, involuntarily. "Holy crap."

"You want me to do that again?" Gabe smirks as Sam's grunts into Gabe's neck.

"Hell yes, I do." Sam is panting through the euphoria.

Gabriel repeats the motion and rubs Sam's prostate again.

Sam moans like a b-rate porn star. His muscles tighten at the sensation.

Gabriel scissors his fingers a few times then pulls them out and lubes up his cock. He pushes into Sam's stretched entrance with a moan of his own. Sam is still very tight, but it's expected. He is technically a virgin in this.

Sam gasps, "It hurts Gabe…" His head falls against Gabriel's shoulder.

"Just relax, the pain subsides, I promise." He kisses Sam slowly, attempting to keep his attention on the kiss and not getting breached by Gabe's hardened cock. Once Gabriel is fully sheathed in his lover he holds Sam's hips still and lets him get used to the feeling. "Tell me when it stops hurting, babe."

Sam nods and shifts his hips slightly. His prostate gets lightly brushed and he moans, "Shit Gabe, move."

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck yes, give it to me." Sam practically pushes Gabriel's shoulders into the hard ground with a force unrealistic for a normal human. Gabriel doesn't start moving fast enough for him so he lifts his ass and slams down on Gabriel's cock and moans erotically.

"Holy shit, Sam." Gabriel's eyes roll back. He can do nothing but watch as Sam fucks himself on his lover's cock. After a good five minutes of this Gabriel is getting close, he can feel Sam's muscles are tightening as well, he's just as close.

Sam pushes against Gabriel's chest with force and grits his teeth as he feels his orgasm nearing. "So close. God this is so amazing."

"You have no idea how hot this is, at least for me. I'm getting ridden, hard by Sam Winchester and loving it." Gabe drops his head to the ground.

"You feel great inside me, Gabe. We have to do this again." Sam grunts, it sounds very animalistic. His orgasm pushes him over the edge and he clamps down on Gabriel, squeezing him tight. He shoots his load on Gabriel's chest and abdomen, grunting through his ecstasy.

Gabriel's eyes shoot open on feeling his lover orgasming; the muscles hold his cock tight and pull his orgasm from him instantly. Gabriel shoots his release in Sam with a groan, "crap."

Sam collapses on Gabe's chest, smearing the come, neither care. They are both panting letting their heart rates return to normal. The lay like this for a few minutes.

Gabriel lifts his head and laughs at the mess. He snaps his fingers and they are both dressed and clean. "Dean is wondering how much longer we are going to be. He is hoping for some alone time with HIS angel in the motel room, back in the states.

Sam snorts and attempts to get off Gabriel. That's when he notices they are fully-clothed. "Let's go then. I don't wanna hear his bitch fit all the way back."

"I can make him mute, if ya want." He winks suggestively.

"Nahh. It be too quiet then."

"Your funeral moose."

* * *

**I hope everyone likes my take on the classic fairytale.**

**Drop me a line, if you like this.**


End file.
